Keep Shining
by Little Moose
Summary: Part 3/5. When Athea wakes up she receives news that she can't sing anymore, but will that stop her from trying? She confronts Toshi about the incident. Will the unit be surprised by what Athea pulls off next? MORE DRAMA GOODNESS INSIDE! 004xOC


**Keep Shining **

**Cyborg 009**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. **

**A/N: This is chapter three for "When You're Gone".**

Athea remained asleep for the next two weeks. Everyday Professor Gilmore said her condition is improving and at any moment she could wake up. I stayed by her side and even though the others tried hard to get me to move—I wouldn't budge. I kept myself busy by reading and watching the news. Late in the night, right before I feel asleep, Athea's heart rate sped up. I hoped that she was waking up and when her blue eyes revealed themselves I danced. Not literally, of course. I called the professor while she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Al…"Her voice was scratchy and when she tried to clear it she grabbed her throat.

"Take it easy Athea. Professor Gilmore will be down here in a minute." I said as she sat up. "Don't move too quickly or you'll open your stitches." She felt around her ribcage and went pale.

"What…what happened?"

I couldn't meet her eyes, I felt guilty knowing that I caused this. I couldn't tell her that she would never sing again and that she'll have to give up her dreams. Athea grabbed hold of my metallic hand and looked up at me through her long eye lashes—she looked so scared. I almost crumbled, but Professor Gilmore walked in.

"004, it's probably best that you leave." He said with a stern gaze, which meant I wouldn't win this argument.

I woke with an oxygen mask attached to my face, my throat hurts like hell, my side aches and Albert is leaving. He looks so guilty and tired and the professor seems determined in a way. He removed my oxygen mask and told me to lie back down.

"I need to run a few test to see how your injuries are healing properly." He says turning his back to me. After running the x-ray machine over my body, his fingers skimmed along my throat and did that doctor hmm that made me nervous. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it turns out that the robotic parts in your throat are in deed a weapon."

The word weapon made my blood go cold.

"It amplifies certain notes and turns those notes into a sonic wave. The range of this sonic wave can probably reach up to 50 or 100 miles, making it very dangerous."

"What happened?" I asked finally sounding clear.

Looking concerned he sighed and said, "When you and 004 were outside two weeks ago you hummed something and that triggered the mechanism in your throat."

"That click I felt in my throat was trigged by a simple note?"

Professor Gilmore nodded. "You felt the surge of energy trying to escape, but with 004 by you, you fought it off and that caused minor damage to your throat, but major damage to your right lung."

"That explains why my side hurts." I said touching the outline of stitches. "How long have I been out?"

"For two weeks. I told the school you have a serious case of the flu and by looking at you I would say that would fit perfectly." He said looking over his chart.

"Is that a good thing?"

He nodded once more. "You're friends are coming over to see you, along with your homework. I'll have 004 carry you to your room, but I'll have to hook you to a H2O IV since you've lacking in that department."

"Thank you professor for telling me the truth, I really appreciate it." I say and as he walks towards the door I say, "How is Albert?"

"He feels guilty and thinks that he caused this, but honestly I think its best that this happened. Especially here and not out in public. He hasn't left your side for as long as you've been here." The professor paused for a minute. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but we lost you for a couple of minutes, but it was Albert that brought you back."

Professor Gilmore left me in the room to process that I died for awhile. How horrible that must've been for the others and especially for Albert. After loosing his wife in his arms this incident must've brought back some unwanted memories. The door swayed open and Albert stalked in with a tired swag that I winced at.

"Athea—."

"Albert wait, before you move me, can you listen to me?" His seriousness appears and nods. "I want you to know that I don't blame you. None of this is your fault; it is Black Ghost's fault. I don't want you to feel guilty."

A smile takes over the seriousness as he continues to walk towards the bed. I'm a bit confused, but then he picks me and kissed me on the cheek. I think that was a thank you, but I'm not sure. As Albert carries me he tells me how the others have been cleaning the house and locking the doors, which have machines inside, so my friends won't venture inside.

"Wow I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing." I say half heartedly.

Albert retorts with, "That's fine. We'll just send Black Ghost a cleaning bill."

I'm laughing as we enter the house and the others question my sudden insanity, Albert fills them on and they begin to laugh. I just realized that it's only noon and my stomach growls, which echoes throughout the entire house.

"I guess that means I'm hungry?" I say and the others burst out laughing.

Chang says he'll make something for me as Albert carries me up the stairs. When we walk into my room I see that the covers are undone and there's an IV stand in between my bed and the nightstand. He sets me on the bed and I'm thankful for being in my own bed again. He gets on his knees, props his elbows on the mattress and rubs his face with his hands. He's exhausted or relieved or both, but I run my fingers through his bangs and he looks up at me.

"You must be tired." I say with a worried expression.

"I am a little, but that's to be expected." He says touching my hand. "I'm used to it though, being a truck driver comes in handy sometimes. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Before I can say anything Professor Gilmore knocks on the door with Franny behind him carrying a tray of soup. I didn't flinch when the professor poked me with the IV, however, I did flinch when the cold liquid entered my body. The professor and Franny left the two of us alone.

"You don't have to be here to watch me eat, you can go and sleep." I say as I take the first bite. It hurts, but the pain gradually eases with every bite.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Albert you look like you've been battling the _flu _instead of me." I say and he chuckles.

He shrugs as he stands. "There's no beating that logic, I'll see you tomorrow." As I take a bite Albert leans down and kisses me on the cheek once more. I take the spoon away and he takes the invite to kiss me on the lips, which sends shivers down my spine. "I love you." He whispers in my ear and as he pulls away I whisper the same in his.

Two hours later my friends are knocking on my door and as they walk in I put down my book that I started weeks ago.

"You're not contagious anymore, are you?" Mizuki asks.

I shake my head, "Nope Grandpa says I'm all better."

"That's good to hear." Toshi says breathlessly. I glare at him and he dodges my eyes, which confirm all of our suspicions.

"You look like you've lost a lot of weight and you're so pale." Naomi said poking my skin, but Suzuki shooed her hand away. "When are you returning to school?"

"In a couple of days, since I hardly ate anything and threw up most of what I ate I need to build my strength." I replied.

"That was gross." Mizuki said, "but you'll let us know if you need anything besides homework, right?"

"Of course I will. Speaking of which I heard you were bringing my homework." I say as I notice the notebooks in Suzuki's arm.

"With notes to boot!" Suzuki said handing me one notebook that has comments from my teachers and their assignments and the last one that has notes from all of my classes. "If you need help we can stay and help you."

"No that's fine; you guys don't have to stay. I'm sure you have your own projects to do. I don't want to hold you back." I say feeling a pinch of loneliness cascading my heart.

"Are you—?"

"Sorry for intruding." Franny says walking in with a vase with assortments of different flowers. Since my early childhood I lived in a green house so I know that the flowers that are in this vase promote good health. The lonicera, Viola, chrysanthemum, and lotus are all known in the Asian community to help cure flu symptoms, fevers and soar throats. The purple heather, iris, and white jasmine must be for decorations, but the single white lotus that sits in the middle is my favorite.

"We own a flower shop and I asked mom if we could put something together for you." Mizuki said. "We didn't know what you liked so we just put some random healing flowers together."

"It's lovely, isn't it Athea." Franny said as she smiled in my direction, but her happiness was replaced with concern. "Athea are you all right, are you going to be sick?" She touched my forehead actually looking for a fever. I got to hand it to her when she plays the part of a dotting daughter-in-law she goes all out.

I shook my head and wiped the tears away. "I'm fine, I just didn't except this. Thank you."

"Aww we made her cry!" Naomi said hugging me tightly.

Before they left my friends asked me one last time if I needed their help with my assignments. I assured them that I would be fine and that if I needed help I could ask my "grandpa" since he's a professor and all knowing. Once they disappeared and gone from the house I staggered to the flowers that sit on desk before my window. Gently fluffing them I took in their sweet sent that filled my sense.

"You startled me, were you that happy because of the flowers?" Franny asked walking into the room with a tray of food.

"It brought back some happy memories." I mumbled, but of course she heard it.

"Happy memories, from what?" She asked patting the mattress. I walked slowly and collapsed on the bed.

"After my dad died and my mom went crazy her parents stayed with us, but since she wasn't trusted with me my grandparents moved me to the green house." I paused as I took a drink of water. "Of course that was after they converted half of it into a suitable place for me to live."  
>Franny nodded as I told her the different variety of flowers I took care of, sang to and played the piano for. I told her my favorites and least favorites, what each meant and what they promoted. It wasn't long the both of us started yawning.<p>

"My goodness how time flies." She says after another long yawn. "I think we should go to bed, we can start your assignments tomorrow."

After another long yawn I agreed with her and sank into my mattress and drowned myself with comforter. As I drifted in and out of consciousness I heard my door open and the Professor checking something, he pulled the blanket up to my shoulder and silently left.

I woke up to the sound of birds singing their good morning songs and all I wanted to do was throw a rock at them.

"Athea are you awake?" Professor Gilmore asked. Out of shock I sat up and instantly regretted it. My side began to hurt, but thankfully my stitches didn't open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You're fine. I should probably get up anyway to get a fresh start on some homework." I replied settling myself against the back board.

"Ah I see will you need any help?" He asked handing me my schoolbag and the notebooks my friends gave me.

"Probably, Japanese school is completely different from what I'm used to." I replied. In an hour Professor Gilmore caught me up on math and geography. By the time we finished with Japanese history it was noon and we were both starving.

"I'll ask 003 to make us something." He says and leaves me starring blankly at my books. I get this urge that I need to move and the next thing I know I'm staggering towards my door.

"Athea, what are you doing out of bed?" Albert was walking up the stairs when I made it to the door.

"My legs high jacked me." I replied making him laugh.

"Do you need help?"

"No I'm good, I'm just gonna cling to the wall until I reach the bathroom." I replied, "I just wish the professor would get rid of this IV stand, it gets in the way a lot." Albert followed me to the bathroom holding the IV stand until I reached the room.

My days went like this until Wednesday, which is when Professor Gilmore took my IV out and let me walk around the house by myself. In the mornings to the afternoons I did homework, with help from the others, and in the evenings they had me practicing my sonic wave. I didn't really mind, I surprised myself when I hit a high note I thought I would never hear again. Before we knew it another week flew by and we decided that it was time for me to join my classmates. So that Friday I traveled to school with Jet by my side.

"Not that I don't mind being walk to school, but how long is this going to last?" I asked looking at Jet out of the corner of my eyes.

"Don't take it the wrong way Athea; we know you're capable of walking to school by yourself. We just don't you to be alone, especially with Toshi possible following you." He replied rustling my hair.

Mizuki and the others met me at my locker with happy faces. "You look ten times better!" Naomi said while attacking me with a hug. "We missed you!" After assuming her comment was a compliment I traveled to the faculty room to hand in my many assignments to each of my teachers. The Vice Principal eye-balled my hair, I glared at him and he quickly looked away.

Classes went by quicker, almost too quick for me to realize that it was all ready homeroom time. Toshi walked in and, instantly, I glared at him. He couldn't ignore it, but he still sat with us at lunch. He talked about work and how an annoying girl in his class got yelled at this morning. I couldn't take it anymore! How can he act like nothing happened? I slammed down my chopsticks, dragged him to the roof and continued to glare at him.

"A-Athea, I don't know what to say. I'm honored, but I don't think we can see each other like this." He stammered and honestly I almost slapped him.

"Shut up you egomaniac, I'm not confessing my love to you." I sneered. "How can you sit there and act like nothing happened?"

"I-I don't know what you mean?" He stutters.

"Like hell you don't!" I hissed with my hands on my hips. "Why did you call me to the docks?"

"I just wanted to s-see you." His face looked like a child that was begging for a toy.

"And you hit me over the head because?" I asked. "I received a concussion because of you."

"I'm sorry!" He rushed towards me with open arms, "I just love you so much!"

"Do not touch me!" I say holding my hand up. "You're lucky I don't call the cops on you."

"I-I'm sorry." He says, "I really am, can we still be friends?"

I shook my head. "No, Toshi, we can't. I don't trust you."

When returning to homeroom everyone glanced at me with hopeful faces. "We're not together and we never will be." I say and return to my seat.

"We're going into town today to get some supplies for the Cultural Festival, do you want to come?" Mizuki asked.

"Is Toshi going?" I ask just as he enters the room.

"I'm pretty sure he is." Suzuki replies.

"I'll pass." I reply and take a bite. "What is our class doing, anyway?"

"We're in charge of entertainment." Naomi replied obviously pumped about the idea. There is a really good reason why she's the class president.

I stop to think. "What you mean like magic shows, music and plays?"

"Uh huh, everyone is doing something, except you, but I'm sure we can find you something!" Naomi bounces. "Oh! Can you sing?"

I could feel the blood drain from my face. "No I can't."

"Oh that's too bad because there's a band that's performing that needs a singer."

As I took a bite of my apple bunny I thought about it. "Give me until the end of the day to think about it."

"Really, that's great!" Naomi said hugging me once more.

"I need to put you on a hugging quota." I say as she squeezes me.

After lunch there are only three more classes and that's not a lot of time for me think things over. However, by the end of gym I tell Naomi I'll check the band out and see. Once again she hugs me too tight; I skip art and directly go to music.

**Three Days Later**

"You seem awfully happy, did something good happen?" Albert asked as we walked home. After the stalker incident Joe, Jet and Albert have made it a habit to walk me to and from school.

"Not particularly, why do you ask?" I say glancing up at him.

He paused before he answer, "…well…you just seem happy. When we first brought you here you sensed you were out of place and that made you seem stiff."

"Stiff?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Like a wallflower. At the party you stick to the wall because you feel out of place, but eventually you leave the wall to go have fun."Albert says as I soak up every word.

I laugh. "You know, I'm sure if you saw me 76 years ago you wouldn't think that."

"Oh yea?"

I nodded. "True I was a model citizen and did no wrong, but I didn't always behave as such."

Albert smirked at me, his voice dripping with anticipation. "Oh really, please explain."

"During an after show party I got too drunk, lost my clothes, and danced on top of a table."

Albert busted out laughing. "You can't be serious?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" I yell playfully smacking him on the shoulders. "Back then there was a reason to party. Our economy shifted during and after the war and I had a wonderful life."

"And now?"

"Its different and I don't know how to make my stand in this world." I solemnly say starring at my feet. I feel Albert's hand softly place itself on my shoulder. My eyes venture up to be greeted by his warm smile.

"We've all had to make that struggle, some more than other and we'll be there for you." Albert said, while butterflies wrecked havoc in my stomach. I smiled back even though I could feel my face getting hot. "Speaking of which, we were wondering what you wanted to do after you graduate."

"There is something, but…"Albert questions me with is crooked face. "It's nothing." I shake my head and my blush disappears.

"No tell me." Albert says.

"Seriously it's nothing, don't worry about it." I feel like crying. I feel a rush of wind as Albert passes me and stops in front of me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin. He tilts my face up so my lobster face meets his calm expression.

In a soft but stern voice he says, "Come on Athea tell me."

I dodge his eyes, pretending that I see something, so I don't start to cry.

"Nothing is too big." He says softly. A stray tear escapes and the hand that was under my chin wipes it away. I sniff as I back away to look for my hankie. Albert takes his out and cleans up the other strays. "What is it sweetie?"

My heart leaps as he says this, I clean up the rest of my face and then smile. "I would like to go home." I say shyly. "Or visit."

"That's all?" He asks. "We can do that, no problem. We have a huge warship that can be there in three days."

"Is there a catch?"

His face scrunches up. "You may have to wear a disguise."

I do a prima Dona gasp, "I knew it! You are ashamed of my face! Al do you honestly think someone is going to recognize my face?" I ask, somewhat, loud.

"You never know." He replies shrugging.

An air of silence came between us until an idea popped in my head.

"The school's cultural festival is coming up."

"Is it really? What's your class doing?"

"A play and then I'm performing in a band." I winced at the last part.

"What play—did you say band? As in guitars and singing?"

I nodded.

"Athea you do remember that you can't sing, your throat is—."

I cut Albert off. "Dangerous? I know that, but I found a way around it."

Albert sighed and shook his head. "The others will want an explanation."

"I know, but I think it'll be worth it." I say beneath my breathe.

"So…am I invited?"

I chuckle. "Of course you are along with everyone else. Classes are cancelled and the school is open to the public for the day. I kind of wish they had this back when I was in high school." Albert was about to say something, but instead he laughed.

We arrive home to the smell of Italian food and I'm a bit relieved. Chinese food for the past few days has gotten old. I go upstairs to take a quick shower and change into my PJs. When I enter the dinning room all eyes stare at me with seriousness and concern.

"You told them all ready?" I pout in Albert's direction and he just shrugs.

"This is very serious Athea." Professor Gilmore says.

"You could seriously injure someone." Franny says and this point I'm starting to get annoyed.

"I know I can!" I shout taking everyone by surprise. "I found away around that whole problem."

"Do tell us." Gilmore says as I sit down in front of my all ready made plate.

"I've been practicing in the cave."

"Is that why all of it is leveled?" Jet asked.

"I plead the fifth. Anyway, after getting really bored I decided to go in between the notes."

"In between the notes?" Jet asked with the same bewildered expression as everyone else.

"Oh you mean like a flat B and a high A, right?" Franny asked.

"Yep." I replied taking a bite.

"And…what happened?"

"Absolutely nothing, the sonic wave didn't come out." I smiled widely. However, everyone still seemed worried so after dinner I promised to show them. We gathered out on the beach, they covered their ears as I let out a flat B. Nothing. When they realized that the water wasn't splitting they uncovered their ears.

"That's amazing." Professor Gilmore gasped.

"And you can do that with every other note? Outstanding." GB said, "So, tell us, what song will you singing?"

I put my finger to my lips, "That is a secret."

As the days passed, Athea stayed after school late, to help with decorations and practice. I left the house around 8 to pick her up and even though she was exhausted Athea always seemed happy. On our walks home she hummed a tune and I asked if that was the song. She blushed and denied it.

The day finally arrived when the unit and I walked to her school. We were greeted at the gate by her fellow classmates. We walked around until I spotted Athea with her friend Mizuki, laughing. Athea spotted us and waved with a huge and bright smile.

"This is really something." GB said extremely impressed with the decorations and Japanese festival game booth.

"The Freshman class worked really hard on their field."

After Athea told us that outside are all first year projects and inside are second year's haunted houses and cafes.

"What about your year?" Franny asked.

"We handle the media. Plays, game shows—."

I cut her off, "Music."

She blushes and nods; while we tour the first year grounds with Athea her name gets called over the PA system.

"_Will Athea Saenger please report to the auditorium, "Last Year, Don't Care" needs you for a sound check_." The others laughed at the band name after she filled us in that they had all ready chose the name and she couldn't convince them to reconsider. She was going to perform in 20 minutes so she ran off, waving to random first years.

After touring the halls and Professor Gilmore spoke with her Athea's teachers, we made our way to the auditorium. I heard Franny say something to Joe about how excited she was and GB joined in the conversation. For them this must bring back some loving memories. The lights dimmed and a voice came over the speakers.

"_Please welcome third year, class A's "Last Year, Don't Care_"!" Pounding, the curtain rose in unison with a slide of electric and then a steady beat echoed throughout the room. Lights blinded us for a moment, but Athea's silhouette shone through blue back lighting. We realized that she has a guitar in her hands and plays it effortlessly, while she sang. Her voice was captivating, even though it was flat. However, high notes were mixed in that meshed beautifully and traveled with every hymn. I glanced over in Franny's direction and saw tears fill her eyes. Jet said that her voice really takes him back before everything happened.

Once her song ended everyone stood and applauded. The band took their bow and left the stage for the next performance. We headed back stage to congratulate her, but she wasn't there. Athea's band mates said she went to the roof. Worried that something went wrong with her throat, we rushed to the roof.

Opening the door we found Athea alone, standing at the fence. I approached her without anyone following. By placing a hand on her thin shoulder Athea turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my free hand wiping away her tears.

She sniffed and cleared her throat, "Nothings wrong."

"It's not your throat?" I wipe away more tears.

Athea shakes her head, "I thought I would have to give it up completely, I'm just so happy-hic-."

I pull her into my arms and hold her as she cries, "Ok, I gotcha." I skim through her hair, hoping it'll calm her down. I look over at our family who are smiling, crying and safe.

**TBC**

**A/N: That's the end of part 3. Now all I need to do is figure out what will happen in part 4. **


End file.
